Darkwatch
by Dragonofelder
Summary: A mirror world. A dark world. A possible world... (T for Mercy)
1. Intro

More than thirty years ago, The Omnica Corporation developed and produced a type of robot, called omnics, that had the ability to learn and develop by themselves. Originally produced for heavy industry, omnics spread to all part of life. However the world was soon shocked when omnics began declaring sentience. The UN scrambled to deal with the possible threat, before the omnic leaders, known as God Programmes, revealed that they only wished to live in peace with humans. Thus the Omnic Accord was signed, giving all omnics "civilian" status in UN countries.

Predictably, the Accord angered people across the world; some were fearful of the omnics capabilities, while other were angry about the jobs taken by omnics, and the attention they received. Compounding the situation was rouge omnic groups that still wished for war with humanity. Eventually the human dissidents globally organised themselves into a single group, under the name, Overwatch.

Although their claimed mission statement was to defend humanity against Omnics, Overwatch actually organised terrorist attacks on omnic populations, undermined omnic-friendly governments, and assassinated high profile omnic supporters. They also began to expand into other terrorist activities, such as the drug-trade and human trafficking. When a war between government forces and Overwatch supporters erupted in Russia, the UN finally made taking down the group a priority.

Taskforce Talon was formed from the best agents available to the UN, but even then they found it difficult due to the size of Overwatch, and the global support it received. Some gains were made, such as the death of Ana Amari, while other times Talon suffered, such as the murder of Gérard Lacroix by his own brain-washed wife. However Talon gained a mole in Overwatch, right at the top; Gabriel Reyes, second-in-command to fellow American Super Soldier Jack Morrison.

Reyes had undergone a major change of heart, and assisted Talon in destroying what he had helped build. This climaxed in a raid on Overwatch hidden base in Gibraltar; although Reyes was infected by a failed nanobot stream, Jack Morrison was presumed dead and the leaders of Overwatch scattered.

That was five years ago. Now Overwatch has begun slowly rebuilding, and world tensions are again on the rise. The omnic hate-preacher Zenyatta is inciting human-omnic violence, and the ruthless Shimida Clan is fighting the resurgent Overwatch for control of the underworld. Taskforce Talon stands ready to fight these threats, but this time around they may not be so lucky. They will need aid, new heroes in their ranks. Are you prepared?

-This message was posted on a internet talk-page by a user under the name Sombra-

 **Hey Guys, this was an idea I had a long time ago but only recently got around to writing it. I have stories for all the characters in this world, but I want you to pick which ones I do first. See yah later!**


	2. Tracer

Lena Oxton, codenamed Tracer, is a core agent of the terrorist organization Overwatch. Once a RAF Academy washout, after an accident involving stolen experimental technology she gained the ability to move through time. Only held in this time by Overwatch technology, Lena fights for the group on the front lines.

Born in London, England, Lena expressed an early desire to join the Royal Air Force. Unfortunately, she also expressed an unlawful attitude, a quick temper and an anti-authoritarian streak. All this lead to Lena having multiple arrests, mostly drunk-and-disorderly and assault. She only made it into the academy due to her prodigal flying skills. But after less than a month, Lena was thrown out in disgrace.

Directly after her expulsion Lena went a drinking binge all across the London area. Several officers tried to arrest her, but she escaped first on foot, then in a stolen car, driving to an RAF base north of London. Once there, she attempted to steal a plane. By chance, the Slipstream experimental teleportation jet was on the tarmac, due for testing. Lena took off in it, and after half an hour in the air both vanished without trace.

When she reappeared, Lena, now know as Tracer, was fighting alongside Overwatch agents. Her reappearance and connection to the group remained a mystery until the raid on Overwatch HQ by Taskforce Talon. Among the notes of the scientist Winston were details on how he discovered a temporal anomaly, which turned out to be Lena. Winston developed technology that anchored Lena, while at the same time granting her abilities such as controlling her own personal time.

Although in official notes Winston said Lena joined Overwatch out of sense of obligation, as well as sharing some ideals with the group, parts of his personal diary showed Lena became mentally unstable because of her experience. The group gave her a cause and a direction, distractions from nightmares and PTSD. Winston also noted Lena became harsher as time went on, creating a tough personality to hide behind.

Tracer was at the Gibraltar base when it was raided by Taskforce Talon. Although a high priority target, Tracer managed to escape alongside Winston and avoided capture by taking an jet away from the base. For the past five years, the duo have committed crimes across the world, including stealing Doomfist's Gauntlet despite opposition from Taskforce Talon agents Widowmaker and Reaper. As Overwatch reforms, Tracer seems set to rejoin them. Bringing speed and unpredictability to the battlefield, she will certainly be centre stage as the war begins anew.

-Second post by user "Sombra" on the internet talk-page. User "Flygirl" was banned after posting numerous obscenities about the writer in the post's comments. The post trended on the site-

 **Well LordNoskill, I hope this sates your curiosity. Due to Tracer's importance, she was one of the first characters besides Mercy I made a mirror for. Also before anyone asks, this Tracer does not use the punk skin.**

 **As for thekillerofstars, I'll probably do Reaper and Soldier:76 together, because their stories are so entwined. Also you are right about Symmetra, she will only be a little more evil, and therefore a bit boring. May combine her chapter with Lucio's as well.**

 **Everyone else, please leave a suggestion about whose mirror you would like to see. If I don't get one fairly quickly after Reaper's/76's chapter, I will post small bits of info, such as where Emily fits into this world, or maybe even short snippets of story. Anyway, see yah, and have a Happy New Year! (It can't come quick enough…)**


	3. Reinhardt

Reinhardt Wilhelm, better know simply as Reinhardt, was once a member of the German elite unit Crusaders. However he left the group to join the terrorist organization Overwatch, and would later fight against them during the historic Battle of Eichenwalde.

Even before he joined the Crusaders, Reinhardt was well known in the military as a highly decorated veteran, believing in the virtues of honour and justice. When the Crusaders were first formed, he was approached by old friend and head of the group, Balderich von Adler. Reinhardt eagerly joined the modern knightly order, and was given a unique of armour with built-in thrusters, a shield projector, and a rocket hammer.

The Crusaders deployed as a peacekeeping force across the globe, often alongside soldiers from other countries, such as Ana Amari. But when omnics gained sentience, the group was rushed back to Germany to fend off a possible attack. Reinhardt himself had never trusted omnics, and was looking forward to fighting them. However to his dismay omnics declared they only had peaceful intentions, and the German government soon welcomed them into society. Reinhardt was utterly furious, and Balderich was forced to strike him in order to calm him down.

Although Balderich believed Reinhardt could control his hatred, he was proved disastrously wrong when the Crusaders were deployed in Berlin, defending omnics from human protesters. In the middle of a tense standoff, Reinhardt not only allowed the rioters to pass, he joined them in attacking the omnics, killing many. Again Balderich stopped him with force, but this time Reinhardt fled, ashamed of his actions. He became an outlaw, still in his battle-suit. After being picked up by Overwatch agents, and smuggled out of the country, Reinhardt managed to convince himself what he had done was right, and that Overwatch would be a chance to regain his honour.

As a Crusader, Reinhardt had become famous, and Overwatch exploited this now by using him in recruitment drives. He appeared on posters, in hijacked broadcast, always in the persona of the heroic knight, defending the world from the threat of omnics. Although Reinhardt also believed this, it was clear the corruption surrounding him in Overwatch took it's toll. He became more dangerous, taking lives without a thought, drinking heavily off and on duty.

While Reinhardt was fighting for Overwatch, his former colleagues were fighting against them. The Crusaders lead by Balderich had joined the new Taskforce Talon in bringing down Overwatch, and had become a serious threat to their operations in Europe. Using intel from Reinhardt, Overwatch decided to set a trap. The Crusaders received a tip off that Overwatch was using Eichenwalde, Balderich's hometown, as a regional command centre. The entire force of knights, aided by Taskforce Talon, raided the town, only to be met by Overwatch troops lead by Reinhardt.

Few survived the Battle of Eichenwalde; losses were overwhelming on both sides, with the Crusaders killed down to a man. Balderich fought Reinhardt in his ancestral home, and he almost won before Reinhardt used trickery to mortally wound him. Collapsing into the castle throne, Balderich wearily belated his former friend, telling him how far he had fallen, how far he was from the ideas he had sworn to protect. Reinhardt watched Balderich von Adler breathe his last, and heard his last words; "You are no knight."

Reinhardt went underground after the battle. He no longer appeared in Overwatch propaganda, or fought alongside their agents. Some believe he had already left the group when their headquarters were raided by Taskforce. He has appeared a number of times, acting as the head of a small group calling themselves "The True Crusaders." Even though he has continued attacks on omnics, he has also been seen defending innocents, such as when he and his small group took down the biker gang "Dragons."

As Overwatch begins it's slow rise to it's former glory, it is currently unsure if Reinhardt will rejoin them. Still hunted across the world, it seems the only place he can go, but will his honour allow him to rejoin their ranks? Time will tell.

-Following this post, the user "Sombra" was banned, with the site saying they were under governmental pressure. However the user has since returned-

 **Hey guys, I know I said I would do Reaper and Soldier:76 next, I decided to wait on them and do Reinhardt next. This is a pretty sad one, and it will not be the last I am afraid. Also; I'm writing more each chapter! Yay! Hope I can keep it up.**

 **Up next: not sure. May do Symmetra and Lucio, since they were asked for. If you have any other ideas, say them in a review, and follow to keep and with the story and favourite if you want to. Toodle pip!**


	4. Symmetra & Lúcio

The Indian hard-light architect Satya Vaswani, also known as Symmetra, and the Brazilian criminal Lúcio Correia dos Santos are both connected to the events that shook Rio de Janeiro twice in less than a year; the Favela Fire, and the Music Uprising. The two have never met face to face, and they are possibly two of the most important people in modern Brazil.

Satya Vaswani lived in the slums of Hyderabad before being picked up Vishkar Corporation, as one of the few who had the ability to manipulate hard-light. Thrust into a tough teaching regime, Satya reacted by toughening herself, becoming withdrawn and cold to the world. While her fellows used very mechanical methods in light shaping, Satya used the Indian fighting style Lathi Khela as a base for her own shaping, and quickly showed great skill. Vishkar recognised this, and when she graduated gave her the name "Symmetra" and sent her abroad to extend their interests.

On the other side of the world, Lúcio Correia dos Santos lived in the favelas of Rio de Janeiro. In his youth, he had acted as a runner for the Overwatch group operating in the city. He had even met some of the higher-up members, such as Jack Morrison. After Overwatch disbanded, he continued as a criminal, eventually gaining control of a small area of the favela, becoming a minor crime lord. Alongside this he also developed his talent for music. This was around the time Symmetra arrived in Rio.

Sent by Vishkar Corporation is secure a redevelopment deal, Symmetra was disgusted when the deal went to local company Calado. Against the advice of fellow Vishkar employee, Sanjay Korpal, she infiltrated Calado offices in the city, just outside the favelas. Although the original plan to simply find dirt on Calado, after finding too little Symmetra instead detonated a massive explosion near the base of the building. Besides killing those inside, the building collapsed into the favelas and started a major fire that quickly swept through the area. By the end of the night, 84% of the favelas had been destroyed, as well as a number of surrounding areas. Calado was disgraced, and quickly went bankrupt. Because the explosion could not be traced back to Symmetra, the redevelopment deal went to Vishkar.

As rebuilding began, Vishkar began ordering society as they saw was best: curfew hours, heavy crackdowns on lawless behaviour, exploiting the population for cheap labour. When they tried to resist, Vishkar used sonic technology capable to affecting the body's natural rhythms against them. Lúcio however found he was immune to the effects of the technology, and stole some of it for his own purposes. Modifying it, and constructing a suit, Lúcio aggravated the population into a revolt against Vishkar. However he was actually attempting to take control of Rio for himself.

In the end, the Brazilian army forced out both the Vishkar Corporation and Lúcio out of the city. While Vishkar was able to cover up their activities, Lúcio became enemy number one in the country, and was forced to flee overboard. Rumours abound that Vishkar has set Symmetra on his trail, both for vengeance and to stop him causing problems for their operations elsewhere. It also seems that Lúcio has been in contact with resurgent Overwatch; it seems likely he would flee to them for protection, and to further his own aims.

-After this was posted, stocks in Vishkar Corporation dropped by 5%. Vishkar have claimed they will sue "Sombra," but thus far none know their true identity.-

 **Bit late, but what can you do? Also: Happy New Year! (For proper this time). Suggest the next chapter, and it will be done. If not, Emily fluff. Or just ask for that, I don't know.**


	5. Ana & Pharah

Ana and Fareeha Amari are both intimately involved with the terrorist group Overwatch. However in different ways; Ana was a founding member, and her supposed death is believed to one of the reasons why Overwatch fell. By comparison, her daughter was conditioned from a young age into a living weapon for the group, under the code-name Pharah.

Before the signing of the Omnic Accord, Ana Amari was the top sniper in the Egyptian Army, know for hitting target a mile away without a scope. Less advertised was her sadistic streak. Ana would often forgo killing shots cause more pain for the target, such taking away their ability to walk, but letting them drag themselves close to shelter before finishing them. This caused much concern from her superiors, but their feelings were rendered moot after Ana went AWOL following the Omnic Accord. Apparently untrust worthy of them, Ana began a omnic-killing spree across Cairo that only ended once she was captured by the military. However her attacks had been noticed by the beginnings of Overwatch. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes broke her out of prison and asked her to join. She accepted.

It is unknown when Fareeha entered the picture; some claim her mother brought her when she left Egypt, while others say her father was an native american Ana met in the early days of Overwatch. Either way, Ana decided her daughter would be as dedicated to Overwatch as she now was. Fareeha was trained with weapons from a young age, and there are many signs she also received mental conditioning to turn her into a perfect soldier, programmed to kill without hesitation and follow any order. It is unclear if Ana was involved in this, as she spent a lot of time apart from her daughter. It is more likely Doctor Angela Ziegler, also known as Mercy, was in charge of Fareeha's brainwashing; she used similar techniques to reprogram Amélie Lacroix.

Ana was thought to have died during a hostage situation; Taskforce Talon agent Widowmaker claimed a headshot against her. However Ana in fact survived, and went on the run, operating as a bounty hunter. Her daughter remained with Overwatch, and during the raid of it's headquarters helped Mercy escape, killing multiple attackers. The pair are currently in some unknown location, Fareeha acting as bodyguard, and possible lover, to the dominating doctor.

The revival of Overwatch is probably partial due to Ana, collecting the fragments of the organization around herself. A rumor passed around the underworld says she is looking for her daughter; maybe to atone for her sins, or simply to retake control of her. Either way, Both Fareeha and her mother will be a dangerous enemy for anyone who stands in the way of the reformed terrorist group.

-User "Eyepatch Gran" posted in response to this thread: "Very funny. If I find you I will wring information out of you -

 **Sorry this took so long to post guys, a lot of stuff got in the way. Will due Mercy next if that is what you want.**


	6. Mercy

**Just so you know, paragraphs in italics are quotes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Words fail when you try to describe Angela Ziegler, known world-wide as Mercy. How can you convey to a naive listener the evils she has done? Hundreds kidnapped off the streets for cruel experiments. Whole towns killed by genetically engineered viruses. Hidden labs, filled with blood and _things_ to turn a man mad. There is little wonder why Mercy is the most wanted-person globally.

Angela Ziegler was once an aspiring student in the Swiss Medical Academy. Although aloof and arrogant, Ziegler worked on numerous projects and her greatest achievements was the development of nanobots, that revolutionised the medical industry. She was to receive a full doctorate, until her other projects came to light; human experiments. This had been the basis Ziegler built the technology of the century. Abominations of science, tests on pain limits, using nanobots to completely change a living person's DNA. Ziegler fled, but not before releasing a plague that quarantined Zürich for years and killed more than a hundred.

 _I was in classes with her. I kept my distance though. I was actually kinda scared of her, of her eyes. We once dissected a pig, and I didn't even know where to start, but she just picked up the knife and started carving. Just… so elegantly, like she had done it a thousand times before. But… she looked so bored. And I complimented her, just for something to say, and she looked at me, and her eyes… like she wanted to carve me like the pig, and… she would find it more interesting._ \- Unnamed academy student

Angela later approached the terrorist group Overwatch during the period which they were expanding outwards from their anti-omnic roots, to more conventional activities such as the drug trade. Angela offered a group a deal; she would supply the group with medical aid, and perform enhancement therapy in it's members, in return for a steady stream of test subjects. Although many in the organisation hated, and perhaps even feared Ziegler, Jack Morrison decided to agree. A possible factor was their sexual relationship, which ended when Angela attempted to dissect Jack.

Overwatch provided a wealth of new opportunities for Angela to ply her twisted trade. "Caring" for it's members physical ailments aside, Angela also developed chemical weaponry and was often involved in interrogations, sometimes for the simple joy of it. Her biggest use to the terrorist group however was on the battlefield: as well as being a battle-medic, the terror she caused gained her the moniker Mercy.

 _Shooting the enemy is easy. Watching them be tackled by a shrieking angel, then medically cut into pieces is terrifying. I saw her use some wire to flay a man's skin off. He screamed for mercy, until she cut open his throat and removed the voice box. He was still alive for an hour, I think. Through the whole campaign, I knew where that demoness was from the cries of "Mercy, Mercy." -_ Overwatch soldier who fought in Russia. Surrendered in return for safety, committed suicide

During Mercy's time in Overwatch she worked on numerous important projects. When Hanzo Shimada was thrown out of his clan, Mercy rebuilt him into a weapon Overwatch then used against their Shimada rivals. Another living weapon Mercy worked on was Amélie Lacroix, who was physically altered and brainwashed into the assassin Widowmaker. Amélie's programming failed after she was forced to kill her husband, with the shock allowing her to break Mercy's brainwashing. Mercy's personal magnum opus is Fareeha Amari, codenamed Pharah. After meeting the daughter of Ana Amari when she was at a young age, Mercy became very interested in her. While her mother was already training Fareeha as a soldier, Mercy took it a step further a put her through numerous brainwashings. The end result was Pharah, the perfect soldier who would follow any order.

Shortly before the Taskforce Talon raid on the Overwatch HQ, Mercy was working on a new strain of nanobots that would deteriorate cells, and rebuild them at the same time. She was asked by Morrison to infect his second Gabriel Reyes with the strain as he had discovered Gabriel had been giving information to Taskforce Talon. Mercy did so happily, then watched the brief one-sided fight between the two former friends before she took Gabriel's supposedly dead for study. Gabriel was far from dead however, and Mercy was forced to flee from him. Meeting up with Pharah, and learning Talon had begun a raid on the base, Mercy decided it would be a good time to quit Overwatch. After collecting her research, and fighting through Talon soldiers, the two vanished.

 _The raid on Overwatch had been intended to defeat Overwatch in a single blow: instead it is merely scattered. Some may see this as good, but I don't think so. Take Mercy for example. Before, we knew roughly where she was, what she was working on; now we know nothing. The only thing we currently can be sure about Mercy, is that whatever she is working on, we will not like it. -_ Taskforce Talon officer, during raid debrief

It is currently believed Mercy is continuing her work in some secret lab, Pharah acting as her bodyguard and lover. A global manhunt is still in effect, but she has not been found in the five years since the fall of Overwatch, and now it is likely she will either be asked to rejoin, or seek them out herself. If she does, Overwatch will regain the fear it once commanded. All from a demonic angel….

-User "Imp_Medic" respond to this post with three messages full of alternating laughter and anger emoticons.-

 **Sorry this took so long. Stuff been happening, yada yada, who next? I want to do Jack and Gabe last, to sort of round it all off, then I've decided we will go into short stories! Starting with Mercy. Cause she is kinda mad.**

 **Favourite** **and follow if you want to! Also this is now my longest chapter, YAY!**


	7. Zarya & DVa

Aleksandra Zaryanova, also known as Zarya, is a former Russian weightlifter and soldier and is currently a member of the terrorist group Overwatch. She is one of the strongest women in the world, but heavily uses steroids.

Zarya was born in an area of Russia devastated by the country's war against Overwatch. After a rough childhood, Zarya began weightlifting. It is unclear when she began to use illegal steroids, but what is certain is that when she became professional, she joined a conspiracy of multiple athletes, across multiple sports, who were actively hiding the use of drugs by tampering with urine samples.

It was only when Zarya was about to participate in the Olympics that her drug taking was discovered. Angered that such a national icon had proven false, the Russian Government forced Zarya into the Army, on assignment inside the Arctic Circle. They intended her to spend a lifetime in a frozen hell. But fate had other plans; the base Zarya was assigned to was infiltrated by Overwatch agents as part of an intelligence gathering mission. When she discovered the agents, Zarya decided to aid them under the condition that they got her out of Russia. They agreed, and after the mission was complete Zarya blew up the base herself, killing all inside.

Now an enemy of Russia, Zarya has been equipped by the scientist Winston with an experimental gravity cannon. With this, and her extraordinary strength, she will certainly stand out amongst the other criminals Overwatch has gathered.

* * *

DVa is the gamertag for Hana Song, and was once recognised across the world as one of the best Korean Starcraft players. However after the god programme Yongwang revealed she was hacking in order to win, she was disgraced.

LIke all Koreans, Hana developed gaming skills early in life, and she excelled, with record reaction times and quick thinking. However she also developed aversion to losing; to the extent she began using at first first minor, and large hacks to keep winning. Despite DVa becoming a popular streamer, she managed to hide her hacking. Eventually she gained enough support to join the ESports League.

Unfortunately for DVa, the god programme Yongwang, named after the Korean sea gods, was watching her. He believed DVa had the potential to be the best without her hacking. Entering the League as a proxy, Yongwang played until he came up against DVa. The two engaged in a now infamous game; the longest Starcraft game ever, with every mineral mined, main bases switched multiple times, drone runs. Even with minor, undetectable hacks, DVa found it impossible to defeat her enemy. Finally she became so desperate to win she spawned a non-multiplayer, campaign only unit. This allowed her to win, but everyone had saw her hacking.

Shamed, DVa fled Korea. When Yongwang revealed he had been the one playing against her, DVa swore vengeance on the omnic. Joining Overwatch, and taking a Mech as her weapon, DVa will do anything to win.

 **Two separate this time. They both have similar stories, so I felt it was kinda right to do Zarya and DVa together. Also it is 10 here, right now. I need to sleep. Request who comes next, favorite and follow to keep up with the story!**

 **P.S. Kinda making up the god programmes, with what little we know so far. Will see more of them later.**


	8. Mei

Mei-Ling Zhou, simply known as Mei to her friends, was a well known Climatologist and adventurer. She was forced into cryostasis to survive a ecological event, remaining trapped for ten years. Then she was possessed by an ice demon.

Mei was well known and well liked for her eternal cheeriness, and helpful personality. She personally created numerous developments in climate control technology. For this, she was asked to join a UN monitoring station. She accepted, and was joined the small group in Antarctica.

Soon after Mei arrived, the station detected a massive storm developing directly above the Pole. As it approached, it made all communication impossible. The scientists decided to use experimental cryostasis technology to survive the duration of the storm, but all of them knew that the chances of surviving in stasis were low. They said goodbye, and entered stasis.

When the storm cleared, a UN team went to the base to look for survivors. Via radio, they relayed that they had found the cryopods - and then that they were under attack. A second team was quickly deployed, only to find the first team frozen statues. The cryopods held only dead bodies, apart from one: Mei's. Putting the facts together, the UN began searching the area for Mei, but they were unable to find her.

Over the next few weeks, other monitoring stations were attacked, covered by massive snow drifts and their inhabitants dead from severe frostbite or simply flash-frozen. What security footage was available showed a figure like Mei, but throwing ice and giving off an aura of extreme cold. That the attacker was Mei was confirmed when the vessel _Shifter_ was attacked. Although all on the ship died, the omnic captain's data-banks revealed a short conversion with Mei, who claimed to be "Shuāng." She also declared she was attempting to "bring about the balance" by "forcing the return." This has been taken to mean she is attempting to cause an ice age: greenhouse emissions, and modern climate control technology has made such an ecological event impossible.

Since information about Mei, or "Shuāng" was leaked onto the internet by yours truly, many theories have been put forwards about her survival. Some believe she has, either accidentally or on purpose, been infected with nanobots capable of controlling the temperature. Other Mei has been replaced by a omnic, or an alien. The strangest theory, put forward by a user under the name Mort, states that Mei has become possessed by a demon, the so called "Shuāng," that was trapped under the antarctic ice cap. Mort has never given proof of his theory, and when asked he only replies "You'll see."

Antarctica is a country abandoned: all it's inhabitants have been evacuated, and a three mile exclusion zone stops anyone getting close. But it may need to be bigger; the ice cap is expanding, gaining half a mile a year. Mei is expanding her domain, and if left unchecked, frost will cover the world.

 **Why an ice demon? Cause why not. Also Mort is my hero idea, that I may do a story about. Sorry about the posting gap, had writers block.**


	9. Junkrat & Roadhog

The heartland of Australia is a wasteland of radiation, prowled by rouge omnics. Those that live in this hellish landscape become tough to survive, and there are none tougher than the Junker duo Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge, more commonly known a Junkrat and Roadhog. Both have backgrounds in the chaos at the centre of their country, and have recently joined Taskforce Talon.

After the Omnic Accord, the Australian government tried to give land to the omnics of the Australian Omnium. This caused an outcry from those all already living on the land, but the god programme leading the Omnium, Wallungunder, simply allowed the humans to continue living on the land. This created the first example of humans and omnics living side by side, and cooperating.

Some did not share the spirit of cooperation however. When the terrorist organization Overwatch first spread to Australia, they found a sizable support base waiting. The group began raiding the land near the omnium, and while at first they ignored the human population living there, it was inevitable they would fight back. Mako Rutledge lead the fight against Overwatch, and it was the beginning of his fame. But before the government could properly intervene, Overwatch managed to infiltrate the Omnium and sabotage it's fusion core. The resultant explosion broke the structure, scattering debris for miles.

The destruction of the Australian Omnium had numerous effects, both locally and globally. The surrounding area was covered in medium amounts of radiation: not enough to be lethal in the short turn, but enough to affect the humans living in the area. The omnics were more negatively affected: because of the death of Wallungunder, itself shocking around the world, half the omnics connected to him went rogue and became mad killing machines.

Mako became severely depressed in this time. He had managed to survive the conflict, but all of his friends and family had died either at the hands of Overwatch or in the Omnium explosion. Mentally broken, he took to wearing a gas mask to hide his face, and traveled across the wasteland in search of redemption

Despite the danger in living there, civilization survived around the omnium, and a town was built in the ruins. Called Junker Town, because of its ramshackle nature, it's inhabitants scavenged the wastelands, staving off the dangers. Among them was Jamison Fawkes, or Junkrat. Like many, his mental state was affected by the low radiation emitted from the omnium, giving him a touch of madness, and a aptitude for explosives.

As a scavenger, Junkrat explored the ruins of the omnium for technology he could sell. But he found something so important, something buried deep within the ruins. Whatever it was, Junkrat instantly became a target. The Shimada clan, Overwatch, Vishkar Corporation and other world players sent agents after Junkrat, and numerous bounties were placed on his head. Junkrat immediately went on the run, but not before picking up Mako, now calling himself Roadhog. Possibly wanting to help Junkrat to find his own redemption, or maybe justing finding the addled Junker amusing, Roadhog followed as Junkrat fled Australia, north into China before moving towards Europe.

The duo eventually attracted the attention of Taskforce Talon; they had committed numerous Robin Hood style robberies while on the run, and had disrupted Overwatch operations apparently for the fun of it. Agent Reaper tracked them down in Italy, and offered them a deal: the two joined Taskforce Talon, they would be protected. They both agreed.

Currently, Junkrat and Roadhog are being deployed all over the world alongside other UN agents, dispensing their own brand of explosive damage. Some are concerned about their obvious madness, but you can't deny they are effective. Hooking and cooking indeed.

 **I'm sorry it took so long, a lot of stuff got in the way. Felt like this chapter was a bit "meh," what do you think**


	10. Hanzo & Genji

The Shimada Clan is a centuries old crime organisation, with links across the globe and beaten in size and strength only by Overwatch. The clan survived World Wars, financial crises and the UN hunting them, only to be almost felled by two of it's own members; Hanzo and Genji Shimada; Dragon Brothers, and deepest enemies.

To understand the trouble that developed, you must understand the childhood of the two brothers. Hanzo, the oldest, was first inline to become head of the clan and so it was he who gained the most attention growing up. He was taught martial arts, including skills with swords and bows, ways of the ninja and all the knowledge needed to run his future empire.

Genji, his brother, was ignored heavily, almost forgotten. He became bitter over his brother's attention, but hid it behind a charming mask. Once he was allowed access to the family fortune, he spent it on his every desire, no matter how ludicrous or insane. He quickly gained a reputation as a playboy, much to the disapproval of the clan elders.

As they grew older, Hanzo tried to dissuade his brother from his life style, possibly in fear of the elders retribution. Genji always refused, hiding his anger at Hanzo behind a veil of naive innocence. Hanzo fell for his brothers tricks, and never learned the truth until it was too late.

Eventually, the brothers' father died, and Hanzo seemed set to take his place. The clan elders had one task left for him though; get his wayward brother in line, or kill him. For the good of the clan. Hanzo tried to talk to his brother, in Shimada Castle, explain to him his follies. But Genji refused to listen, letting the mask slip to reveal all the anger and frustration that had built up over the years.

* * *

" _Genji, please -"_

" _No!" His green haired brother chopped the air to show his frustration. "No more talking. No more reminding me of the rules, no more following the elders will, just… no more." Genji sighed and turned away, rubbing his forehead._

" _Genji, the… the clan elders, they said… if you wouldn't listen, I was to…" he hesitated again, then spat out the words as if they caused him pain, "kill you."_

 _His brother had frozen, hand still on his face. He reached out and grasped Genji's shoulder. "I would never do it brother, but that is how bad it has become. Something has to change, and it has to happen soon."_

 _Genji turned and smiled like a shark, grasping his own shoulder in return. "That my brother," he cooed. "Always looking out for me." Genji pulled the two of them together in a hug._

 _He didn't believe the pain. He didn't accept the knife that slid between his ribs, or how his brother easily threw him onto the floor. The screams of the servants just weren't real, nor the blood that covered the floor. It was only when he looked into his brother's eyes, and saw the madness that had taken root there, did he understand; he had been betrayed. By his brother._

" _Always watching, and yet so blind." Genji looked down at him, disgust on his face._

" _Brother… Why?"_

" _Why? Because I hated you since the day I learned our roles, because I had to live in your shadow. Because..." Genji knelt down beside him, and smiled again. " Because I could."_

" _Boy!" He turned his head, trying to ignore the darkness, to watch the pale elders file in. "What is the meaning of this? What have you done?"_

" _I believe the term is fratricide, and really," Genji drew another knife, "I've only just started."_

* * *

Tortured, mutilated, dead in almost every sense of the word, Hanzo was dumped in a back alley and Genji took control of the Shimida clan. Immediately, the clan's empire split, with the elders attempting to remove Genji, while others simply took advantage of the chaos. Using brutal tactics, such as personally murdering all members of the elder council, Genji regained control of the clan. He had little time to celebrate however.

Hanzo was not as dead as it was thought. His body had been found by Overwatch agents collecting corpses for Dr. Ziegler, better known as Mercy. When she discovered his identity, and that he was only on the cusp of death, she fought to return him to life before alerting the Overwatch commanders. They offered Hanzo a deal; in return for his continued life and eventual freedom, they wanted him to help destroy the Shimida clan. Hanzo agreed.

Undergoing extensive cyborgization at the hands of Dr. Ziegler, Hanzo was turned into a living weapon. Armed with a specially designed bow, the former prodigal son returned to wreak havoc, leading Overwatch agents to attack numerous Shimada bases around the world. With his extensive knowledge of the clan's operations, Overwatch was able to expand their own activities into the areas previously controlled by the clan. Finally, Shimida Castle was raided.

* * *

 _Genji watched the camera feed, amused, as the silver-clad ninja fought his way through the halls of the castle. The security teams were having no luck stopping him, or the black-clad soldiers that followed in his wake. They would reach the inner sanctum in less than an hour, and his aides were beginning to look nervous. "Sir, perhaps… it would be best for us to leave now, sir," one mutters._

" _Maybe, maybe," Genji flaps his hand airily. "A few more moments would not… hurt…" He stopped and stared at the screen. Something was niggling at him, something familiar…_

 _On-screen, a Shimada guard took cover behind a pillar. The silver ninja simply notched his bow, and shot_

 _Around the pillar. Genji blinked, not believing his eyes. The arrow had flown in a wide arc, and struck the guard directly in the head. That was an impossible shot… but he had seen someone make it before…_

 _He kept watching. The way the ninja moved, fighting guards with his hands and his bow, the_ scatter arrow

 _Snarling in disbelief and anger, Genji opened a channel to the guards. "Retreat into the Stone Lotus Hall, now! Set up an ambush." Ignoring the responses, he went back to watching. On screen, the guards retreated only to take positions behind the various statues. For a moment it seemed they weren't followed, then a single arrow flew into the room striking a statue. It was answered by a hail of gunfire, but Genji focused on the arrow… and the waves of energy expanding from it. "See through the dragon's eyes" he muttred._

 _Suddenly on screen a burst of light appeared in the doorway. Expanding rapidly, it formed two dragons, curling around each other as they charged the guards. Their cover, their clothes, their very flesh was torn and burnt under the attack, and all the guards collapsed bleeding heavily. In the wake of the dragons, the black-clad soldiers moved into the room, followed by the ninja. As if sensing Genji's intense gaze, they tilted their head to look into the camera. The blank visor and blue slit seemed to stare into Genji's soul. Finally, the ninja drew an arrow in a swift movement and shot the camera, causing it to black out._

 _Behind him, his aides had finally let their panic overtake them, and were running around like headless chickens. Some were almost shouting at their master, but Genji attention was focused on a single fact, that finally fell from his lips like a curse._

" _Brother."_

* * *

Enraged that his brother was still alive, but unable to properly retaliate against Overwatch, Genji took as much of the Shimada fortune into hiding to wait out the storm. Eventually, Overwatch was satisfied that the clan would never be a rival again. Deciding that Hanzo had served his purpose they attempted to kill him, only for him to escape.

While Genji waited in luxury for his time to return, Hanzo wandered the world attempting to come to terms with who he was: not human nor machine, alive but still feeling dead, his place in the world forever lost. He would have continued like this years, until he was found by the omnic hate-preacher Zenyatta. He saw Hanzo's cyborg body as the correct path for humanity, eventually leading to a world populated by only omnic life-forms. Zenyatta takes Hanzo across the world for his rallies, with the silent ninja acting as his bodyguard.

Once Overwatch fell, Genji began to rebuild his clan. Although the Shimada crime empire is no way as powerful and far-reaching as it was at it's peak, it is still a threat, especially to the reborn Overwatch. Meanwhile word of Genji's return is sure to reach Hanzo. It is most likely he will attempt to kill his brother, who will do likewise. When dragons fight, the world trembles.

 **I have no excuse. None. I am just lazzzzzzy. I'm sorry this took so long, but it's here so yay. Hopefully the next one won't take so long.**


	11. Torbjörn

Ask anyone who is the greatest engineer in the world, and they will often say Torbjörn Lindholm. However this answer will often be given with dark looks, and mumbled curses. Torbjörn is often called the Mercy of the engineering world; his work stretched the boundaries of what was thought possible, usually with the goal of causing terror. City leveling Titans, legions of hive-mind robots, computer viruses that brought economies to their knees. If not for his fellow Overwatch members, he would be known as the greatest threat to modern civilization; able to turn our own technology against us.

Like many, Lindholm's hatred of omnics was caused by job losses; in his own case, the Swedish Ironclad Guild lost more 80% of its work to omnics. Torbjörn did not take this lying down, and after activism got him nowhere he turned to violence. Omnic workforces left their factories to be brought down by turret fire, while the factories themselves were bombed to dust. Once Torbjörn was contacted by the founding members of Overwatch, they helped him to spread his campaign of terror overseas. Finally, after one the first major raids against the terrorist group Torbjörn left Sweden, leaving a hand behind.

Now working wherever Overwatch took him, Torbjörn simply became a background character to the other criminals he worked alongside; such as Reinhardt, ex-Crusader who he had a friendship mainly including drinking beer. Torbjörn kept up his work however; the Null Sector Uprising, later proven to be an attempt by Overwatch to vilify Omnics was mostly his work.

Still, Torbjörn was unable to stop the destruction of Overwatch. During the Taskforce Talon raid, although Torbjörn himself was not there, much of his equipment and creations were sized. Likewise, almost every Overwatch group world wide had some of his weapons and when they went dark Torbjörn's work was lost.

Currently, Torbjörn is traveling around the world collecting together his work, mostly likely with the aim of re-releasing it onto the world. He is likely helped in his search by members of the new Overwatch, eager to have their top engineer return to the fold. Once he does, the fight will become harder.

 **Short, but what can you do. Still quite a few left. I might do Orisa, or whatever new hero turns up before I finish. Leave who you want next in a review, and follow for more!**


End file.
